Black hat ¿¿¿ UN HEROEEEE?
by DDDD1416
Summary: El ser oscuro del sombrero negro ha realizado su cometido, destruir a todos los héroes del universo, sin embargo la utopia villana que esperaba tendrá en él un efecto muy extraño [PAUSADO]
1. Chapter 1

**El contenido material e intelectual de Villainous es propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Cartoon Network.**

**Todos los personajes extras y referencias le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**ACTO HEROICO**

El universo había sucumbido ante el caos, toda ayuda, auxilio, esperanza, se habían esfumado, por primera vez los héroes habían sido erradicados de la faz de la existencia y solo había un responsable de este nefasto escenario…Black Hat.

-HUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Black Hat sentado en su trono hecho de huesos rodeado de llamas color verde y estaba colocado sobre una gran pila varios cuerpos de héroes caídos.

-Jefecito lo ha logrado…sniif….híjole de verdad es mi ídolo- dijo Flug muy emotivo.

-Siiii jiajajajajajaa mi amorcito es el señor de la maldad- dijo Demencia que estaba agarrada a una de sus piernas.

Y desde abajo había un montón de villanos proclamando el nombre de Black hat y la supremacía de la villanía en el universo.

-¡BLACK HAT BLACK HAT BLACK HAT!

-Finalmente los héroes se ha extinguido podremos hacer todas las villanías que queramos- dijo Flug

-Asi es doctor, finalmente ya no habrá esa peste heroica que siempre me irritaba - dijo Black Hat.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Demencia-

\- Según mis datos todos tipo de tesoro fue robado, todas las ciudades destruidas, todos los planetas esclavizados, rebeliones pulverizadas, hemos hecho todo todito- dijo Flug sosteniendo una Tablet-

-Siiiigh si todo…- suspiro demencia- ¿y ahora que hacemos?-

De pronto todos se quedaron pensativos.

====0====

Muchos años después.

En el universo entero la maldad gobernaba, había caos y destrucción todo el tiempo, por todas partes, delitos por doquier, maldades etc. Todos los días eran los mismos desde hace años y había cambiado nada en absoluto, ni el más mínimo detalle y al parecer en la gran corporación de Black Hat Organization tampoco había cambiado nada porque en realidad no había nada que hacer.

-Uuurrrggg….que horripilante día- se quejó Black Hat mirando hacia afuera de su ventana.

El ser sobrenatural se veía más irritado de lo usual, caminaba por toda la habitación, hundido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

-AARRGHH…en serio este día es un maldito asco- dijo Black Hat mientras tomaba un control remoto y apuntaba hacia una televisión gigante que estaba en su oficina.

En la pantalla se veía ciudades devastadas, villanos locos que disparaban láseres a lo idiota, mismas maldades, caos, destrucción y más de lo mismo.

-Maldita chatarra de…..- dijo Black arrojando el control y rompiendo la pantalla.

Después Black Hat ya con el mal humor bastante elevado se sentó en su escritorio y revisaba algunos papeles.

-Pedidos cero, contrataciones ninguna, armas cero…..cero cero….nada ¡ME LLEVA LA LOS MIL INFIERNOS! Grito Black Hat en llamas para luego azotar su cabeza en su escritorio.

_¡Riinnng!_ Sonaba un teléfono.

Inmediatamente Black Hat contesto un poco esperanzado, en serio necesitaba hacer algo ese día.

-Servicio de Black Hat Organization…..ohh eres tu Flug…¿qué demonios quieres?- dijo Black Hat frustrado.

-_Quería preguntarle que quería de desayunar jefecito-_ dijo Flug en el teléfono_\- le puedo hacer una enchiladas de mi tía chepina-_

-¡SOLO POR ESO ME LLAMASTE INFELIZ!- exclamo Black Hat aterradoramente

_-AHHHHIIII bu-buueno si no quiere le invito unos tacos-_ dijo Flug nerviosamente.

-¡SI VUELVES A LLAMARME POR OTRA ESTUPIDEZ ASI Y TE ARRANCARE LA ESPINA DORSAL Y TE LA METERE DONDE NO TE DA EL SOL!-Grito Black Hat transformándose y mostrando sus colmillos- ¡ Y QUE NADIE MAS ME MOLESTE ENTENDISTE?!-

_-Ahiiiiiiiiiiii. Si jefecito chuloooo_\- dijo Flug llorando.

-¡IDIOTA!-grito colgado y destrozando el teléfono.

-No siquiera yo- dijo demencia apareciendo detrás del ser oscuro.

-Con un demonio lo que me faltaba- dijo Black Hat asqueado.

\- Oye Bombón a qué te parece una cita- dijo Demencia seductoramente- o mejor si vamos a lo oscurito mua mua-

-¡LARGOOOOOO!- grito Black Hat pateando a demencia hacia afuera de su oficia y cerrando la puerta.

-Siiiigh el me ama- dijo Demencia.

Había una palabra que describía la causa de toda la frustración y mal humor del ser oscuro, aburrimiento, desde que hizo que el universo le perteneciera a los villanos, su empresa dejo vender artículos, ya nadie los necesitaba pues….ya no había héroes o ningún tipo de resistencia y eso empezó a notarse en el primer año.

-Necesito un trago- dijo Black Hat dirigiéndose hacia su vitrina de licores extraños y agarrando una botella negra que decía sangre de dragón del abismo 10000 a.c.- bingo-

Ni corto ni perezoso de la botella empezó a tragar el líquido color purpura oscuro y acido.

-Glup glup….aahhhhhhhh eso sí que dio el golpe- dijo Black Hat quitándose su corbata-

Sip los días del sombrero negro se volvieron monótonos y rutinarios, los mismo todos los días sin hacer nada, viendo de los mismo una y otra vez, sus secuaces hacia lo mismo todos los días Flug en su laboratorio y demencia lo stalkeaba de vez en cuando y rompía cosas, incluso algunos villanos se volvieron perezosos y no hacían nada y eso era odioso.

-Señor de la maldad….si claro….glup glup…dijo Black Hat bebiendo sentado en su escritorio.

Había pasado 1 hora y Black Hat deambulaba por su despacho con la botella en mano, se había quitado su traje incluyendo el chaleco y su tan simbólico sombrero solo quedando con una camisa blanca desabotonada. Él se enorgullecía de su etiqueta y elegancia pero igual lo hacía de su diligencia, su trabajo era todo lo hacía sentir maligno y poderoso pero ahora como todo acabo ya no le importaba lo demás haba perdido su propósito y para alguien inmortal como él era una tortura eterna.

-Diablos ya se acabó…*hic*.. - dijo Black Hat arrojando la botella-¿y ahora qué?-

Cómicamente empezó a jugar con lo que tuviera a la mano, hacia aviones de periódico, jugaba golf con un vaso, tiraba lápices y bolígrafos hacia un tiro al blanco pintado en la pared. Era muy difícil imaginar al gran jefe con ese comportamiento infantil quizás sea por la bebida. Pero entre todas sus cosas en el último cajón había algo inusual que nadie podrá jurar que tuviera…un comic de héroes.

-¿Cómo llego esta basura aquí? *hic*- se preguntó Black Hat levantando la revista- no recuerdo haberlo confiscado esto a Flug-

-Heroe-man….vaya que original- dijo sarcásticamente Black Hat leyendo la portada

Black Hat empezó a curiosear el comic por fuera, tenía un aspecto desgastado por el tiempo, tenía el precio de 1.50 $, las orillas eran azules y el centro de la portada estaba un tipo musculosos con un traje anticuado blanco y azul con capa y antifaz.

-Héroe- dijo Black Hat una palabra que no había escuchado en años- así que *hic* en esto gastaban todo su dinero esos vírgenes marginados -

Después empezó a hojearlos, las hojas estaban algo desgastadas y despintadas.

-Es esto es estiércol *hic*…..para el cerebro- dijo Black Hat encendiendo sus ojos de fuego- yo leyendo esta porquería…..-

Estaba punto de incinerarlo, pero por algún motivo muy extrañamente llamo su atención ya que nunca había leído uno, en realidad había leído muchas cosas, pergaminos, códices, jeroglíficos y toda una librería maligna prohibida de 5000 tomos pero nunca un comic, en serio que la aburrición lo estaba abatiendo.

-UUrrrgh Meh …*hic*….que daño puede hacer…..…es mejor que esos mangas depravados que tiene demencia en *hic* su habitación- dijo Black Hat empezando a leer.

Pasaron otras horas y el Black estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, al principio le pareció un asco pero luego sin darse cuenta entro en una especie de trance leyendo esa vieja historieta, por primera vez en muchos años estaba entretenido.

-GUAJAJAJAJAJ QUE VILLANO MÁS IDIOTA GUAHJAJAJAJA- reía Black Hat- Y CON UN NOMBRE IDIOTA…EL HOMBRE RATA JAJAJAJAJA-

Entre su diversión y la embriaguez se puso un mantel blanco como capa que cubría su cabeza y empezó a bromear.

-Mírenme soy héroe- man GUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Black Hat

Entre sus desquiciadas risas y el efecto del licor pronto se quedaría dormido en el suelo y entrando en un profundo sueño. Un sueño muy extraño, en donde él tenía una traje con capa y volaba por los cielos. El salvaba personas, rescataba gatitos, ayudaba ancianitas a cruzarla calle y gritaba ES HORA DE SER HEROEEEEE.

_-¨*GAAAAAAASPP*-_ se levantó Black Hay de golpe.

Se despertó muy perturbado y muy confundido, se suponía que sus sueños eran los más terribles que pudieran imaginar, pesadillas traumáticas y sangrientas no eso.

_-*Gasp gasp*.._Uuurrgh no vuelvo a beber esa cochinada- se quejó Black Hat.

El del sombrero negro miro el reloj ya eran las 6, ya se había saltado dos comidas y la merienda, pronto se puso de pie y se empezó a recoger el desorden que dejo pero no sin antes tirar la historieta al bote de basura.

-Sabía que era estiércol para el cerebro- dijo Black Hat-

-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!- Se oyó alguien gritar.

-¿Qué carajos?- pregunto Black Hat dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Afuera de la mansión de Black Hat en la calle, estaba corriendo una niña rubia con un oso de peluche en sus manos y estaba siendo perseguida por un ogro gigante de color verde con un martillo gigante.

-YO APLARTAR INSECTO- dijo el ogro

-¡AUXIILIIIOOOO!- grito la niña.

-Ahhh eso- dijo el ser oscuro con indiferencia regresando a sus asuntos.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grito la niña.

-Que esa niña no se puede callar- se quejó Black Hat.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!-siguió gritando la niña.

-Aplástala de una vez maldita sea me está dando jaqueca- dijo Black Hat tapando sus oídos con sus manos, esa voz estaba retumbando su cabeza.

La pequeña se había tropezado y callo en el asfalto dejándola a merced del enorme ogro. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que lo inevitable pasara.

-TE TENGO- dijo el ogro a punto de aplastarla.

-Ayuda por favor- dijo la niña soltando una lágrima.

En ese entonces en el interior del ente siniestro algo pasó una especie de corriente eléctrica paso por su cuerpo hasta su cerebro, el tiempo se detuvo en un instante, una severa , extraña sensación toco su ser y sus ojos se tornaron azules. Black Hat aun con el mantel blanco puesto salió disparado por la ventana con una velocidad aterradora golpeando al ogro con todas sus fuerzas destrozando su cara y enviándolo a no sé dónde a miles de kilómetros.

La pequeña niña al percatarse que no sentía nada abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, el cielo se despejaba mostrando los rayos del sol una gran figura que posaba frente a ella, una persona con una gran capa blanca que ondeaba con el viento.

-Woooooow….un….un….he….héroe de verdad- dijo la niña muy emocionada.

Y por el otro lado vemos aun Black Hat aún más confundido, perturbado, anonadado, desorientado, aturdido, delirante y con la cara de WHATAFUCK más demencial que se haya visto en la historia.

-¿Ehhh?- dijo con simpleza el ser oscuro.

Black Hat ha cometido su primer acto heroico.

**Espero que las haya gustado. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**El contenido material e intelectual de Villainous es propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Cartoon Network.**

**Todos los personajes extras y referencias le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y franquicias.**

**Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimos de lucro.**

**¿QUÉ ME ESTA PASANDO?**

-¿Ehhh?- dijo Black hat

Ese era el único sonido que emitió el ser oscuro en medio de la calle, en este momento cometió un acto de heroísmo, así como lo oyen, hace un segundo estaba en su oficina y de repente ve una niña en problemas y la salva, definitivamente algo anda mal con el gran jefe o en este caso ¿algo bien?

-¿Eehhhh?- dijo Black Hat otra vez

-Disculpe señor héroe- dijo la niña jalando su capa- disculpe-

Black Hat salió de su transe y giro su cabeza hacia la niña que había salvado, podría jurarse sus huesos tronaban mientras miraba hacia abajo y sus ojos estaban desorbitados

Era una niña de cabello rubio en colitas, piel blanca y ojos azules llevaba un lindo vestido verde limón, con unas zapatillas verde oscuro, un gorro color rosa y cargaba consigo su osito con ojos de botón.

-Solo quería darles las gracias por salvarme a mí y a señor botones- dijo la niña sonriendo dulcemente y mostrando su peluche- me llamo Katy-

-Sa….sasaa….salvarte?- dijo Black Hat aun cubierto con el mantel y que casualmente cubría igualmente su cabeza- yo sal…varte?-

-Aja- le distes un buen golpe a ese bruto con un pam- dijo Katy imitando el golpe con su osito.

-Gol…golpe- dijo Black hat mirando su puño aun levantado- espera?

Ya recordó lo que paso, estaba en su oficina cuando la niña empezó a gritar siendo perseguida y de repente sin ningún motivo le salvo la vida, era inaudito, le salvo la vida a alguien, el gran Black Hat salvo una vida.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma, no no no puede ser no- dijo Black Hat quejándose- tiene que haber un error esto ….esto…. el comic ..la bebida-

Y de repente empezó a recuperar sus sentidos.

-¡Espera! ….la bebida y el comic sii….eso debió haber sido ….estaba ebrio….el licor era de mala calidad…y esa maldita baratija me arruino el sueño…siii todo cometemos estupideces estando borrachos si eso debió ser- justifico Black Hat para luego ser jalado otra vez de la capa

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?- pregunto Katy- ¿Señor héroe?-

-¿Señor héroe?- dijo amargamente el ser oscuro ya recuperado- no soy el señor héroe-

Puede que haya cometido un error, pero ahora tenía en mente como encarrilarse por este vergonzoso percance

-Te equivocas niña yo no soy un héroe- dijo Black Hat creciendo de tamaño mostrando sus dientes- yo no soy un salvador-

-¿Señor?- dijo Katy con algo de miedo.

-Yo soy tu mayor pesadilla, la sequía de la esperanza yo soy- dijo black hat con una voz tenebrosa y haciéndose más grande.

La pequeña Katy estaba paralizada por el cambio repentino de ambiente, uno tenebrosos y vil, Black Hat realmente se estaba esmerando para traumar y dañar a esa niña claro ya lo había hecho antes, iba dar un horrible y espantoso destino hasta que.

-Woooooooow –dijo asombrada Katy con estrellas en sus ojos- geniaaaaaal-

Esa no se la esperaba

-Wow wow wow wow. te ves tan aterrador, ¿así es como asustas a los malos?, ¿te puedes transformar en gato?, ¿qué otras cosas sabes hacer?- dijo Katy saltando de un lado a otro de forma hiperactiva.

-¿Eeeeh?- dijo Black Hat confundido- no espera no se supone que….

-¿puedes volar?...eres tan genial….eres el primer héroe que conozco….aún no se tu nombre- dijo Katy aun en su estado hiperactivo-

-No no no tu niña deberías estar temblando de mie…auchh- se quejó Black Hat siendo jalado del rostro por Katy-

-¿Tienes visión de rayo x? ¿aliento de hielo?- pregunto Katy estando cerca de la cara de ente sobrenatural- ¿puedes leer mi mente?

_-¿Qué le pasa a esta mocosa?-_ pensó Black hat irritado por la repentina actitud de la pequeña.

Pareciera como si la pequeña le hubiesen inyectado cafeína estaba demasiado acelerada para que pudiera prestarle atención al villano

-Mira engendro no permitiré que me faltes al….- regaño Black hat antes de que lo interrumpiera una voz que escucho dentro de su guarida

-¿Señor está bien? oi un fuerte ruido se que no quería que lo mo…molestara- dijo Flug temeroso detrás de la puerta de su oficina- ¿se..señor? -

-¡Diablos ese idiota!- grito Black hat quitándose la niña del rostro- y tu a volar-

-WEEEEEEEEE- grito la niña de emoción al ser lanzada y que casualmente cayo en unos colchones viejo cerca de un basurero

Rápidamente como una rayo color negro subió a su oficina lo limpio, lo reparo y se vistió usando su magia negra para de ultimo tomando su lugar en su escritorio poniendo su habitual cara malhumorada y guardando el mantel en su saco.

-¿Jefecito?- dijo Flug con miedo abriendo la puerta lentamente- ¿está todo bien?-

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo doctor?- dijo Black hat indiferentemente o al menos lo fingía- ¿no dije que nadie me molestara?-

-Bueno….lo que pasa es…. es que oí un ruido de algo rompiéndose..y…- dijo Flug dando una excusa- y me pareció que venía de aquí-

-Siempre se está rompiendo algo aquí doctor demencia me esta costando 100000 dólares en daños a esta casa - dijo el villano disgustado- cosa que descontare de tu sueldo ya que no las podido controlar-

-Si…si señor- dijo Flug triste- ella ha estado un poco ansiosa que ya….jeje bueno desde que no hay trabajo y eso jejeje-

-Siempre puede dejar que te use como saco de boxeo siempre eso me relaja- dijo Black hat maliciosamente.

-Eeehh si lo considerare…..ajem….-dijo Flug aclarándose la garganta- bueno también venía a informarle que al parecer tenemos un pedido-

Escucho bien eso, finalmente tenia trabajo...trabajo de verdad…..gracias a la maldad

-Continua…..-dijo Black hat-

-Aunque no lo crea parecer un grupo pequeño de "héroes" rebeldes- dijo Flug entre comillas con sus dedos- está dándole problemas a uno de nuestros clientes y quiere algo para acabar la molestia -

-Ahhh un control de plagas perfecto- dijo Black hat enojado y emocionado- las asquerosas alimañas nunca mueren tan fácil-

-Y por eso para acabarlas de una vez por todas le daré el rayo desintegrador molecular 2.0- dijo Flug sacando un plano-

-Excelente vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo el ente oscuro saliendo de la oficina con el doctor detrás de él pero luego un ruido lo detuvo.

-*Crack*

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el doctor mirando hacia arriba

Black hat giro la cabeza y rápidamente su piel paso de ser negra a gris y con los ojos tan grandes como platos, en su escritorio observo la fuente de ese ruido, era Katy sentada que había dejado caer un vaso de vidrio.

_-¡MIEEERDA!-_ grito internamente Black hat

¿Señor que esta….-dijo Flug volteándose hacia el escritorio pero su visión fue tapada por el cuerpo de Black hat- pasando?-

¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Black hat poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda- ¿no escuche nada?-

*Raaaaaaaash jijijijiji*

La pequeña niña felizmente empezó a desgarrar los documentos que estaban encima del escritorio soltando una pequeña risita

-Estoy seguro de que escuche algo- dijo Flug intentando ver por detrás de su jefe pero este se interpuso otra vez- eh ¿señor?

-¿Qué?- dijo algo nervioso Black hat.

*Raaaaaaaash*

De pronto se volvió un baile tonto y divertido de Flug intentando ver hacia el escritorio y de Black hat bloqueándole la vista

-Se…ñor…..hay…algo…..de…tras ...de …usted- dijo Flug aun intentando ver.

-Ah….sii ehhh …dijo Black para luego gritar- MIRA ¿ES UN AVION BOEING 747?

-¿DOOONDEE?- grito Flug con ojos brillantes volteando hacia atrás

Inmediatamente de su saco el mantel blanco de hace rato y metió a Katy adentro y lo amarro para que no escapara.

-Jajajaja Idiota- rio Black hat

-Aaawww- dijo el decepcionado fanático de los aviones para luego mirar el bulto del mantel retorciéndose- ¿Qué es esoooo?-

Black hat se quedó en blanco no supo que decir, sin embargo para su suerte recordó lo cobarde que era su científico así que

-Oooohh curiosidad ¿no es asi doctor?- dijo Black hat siniestramente- he estado trabajando en un pasatiempo jejejeje-

-¿Aaaaa…siii?- dijo nerviosamente el doctor viendo cómo se retorcía la bolsa y emitía ruidos animales.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo hay adentro?- dijo Black hat con una enorme sonrisa malvada

-Noo….noooo. creo que sea necesa…..-dijo Flug aún más nervioso

-Oh insisto….era un sorpresa pero ya que estas aquí….- dijo el ente oscuro con una voz a un más endemoniada y poniéndola el bulto en su cara- **mira adentro te prometo que te** **divertirasssss-**

-Sabe… creooo que ….que,….se me están quemando lo frijoles…..jejejeje...- dijo Flug escapando del pánico- hare el trabajo adiooossss-

_-Siiiiigh-_ suspiro Black hat cerrando la puerta y abriendo el bulto- muy bien tu pequeña escoria-

-Holaaaaa- dijo Katy saludando moviendo el brazo de su osito- ¿Quién era el hombre gracioso con la bolsa en la cabeza?-

-¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto el villano malhumorado

-De mi casa- contesto la niña

-Nooo ¿cómo viniste aquí?- pregunto otra vez

-Mi mama dice que aún soy pequeña para saberlo- contesto Katy inocentemente.

El malvado jefe solo se pudo dar un fuerte facepalm casi arrancándose es rostro

-Lo que digo es que ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- pregunto Black hat impacientado

-Oohh por la puerta de enfrente- dijo Katy

-¿Por enfrente?- se sorprendió Black hat- uuurgh tenía que ser…ese científico de cuarta y su sistema de seguridad de mie…

-Hey no digas malas palabras- regaño Katy tiernamente a Black hat- te voy a lavar la boca con jabón…..los héroes no dicen malas palabras-

-Oh lo siento- dijo Black hat apenado- un momento ¿porque me estoy disculpando?-

-Hablando de eso ¿porque no tienes puesto tu capa?- pregunto Katy-ooohh ya entiendo este es tu guarida secreta de héroe y aquí desvelas tu identidad-

-¿Capa? ¿héroe?- cuestiono Black hat

-Tienes la piel negra ahora que veo bien, ¿estás enfermo? ¿naciste así? o ¿es algo de moda?- pregunto Katy.

¿Qué? No esto es…..solo…..que…- dijo Black hat confundido- oh por supuesto-

Ahora lo recuerda, la niña aun piensa que es un héroe, bueno si es así ahora tiene la oportunidad de destruir su ilusión.

-Te lo diré por última vez niña- dijo Black hat con los ojo echando fuego- no soy un héroe como tontamente piensas yo soy-

De un jalón del mantel blanco tira la niña al suelo y se escuchara un quejido

-Ahí mis pompitas- se quejó Katy con una lágrima

De repente esa energía eléctrica volvió al cuerpo del gran villano y sus ojos pasaron de ser rojo fuego a azul brillante.

-Oh no lo siento mucho- dijo Black hat en estado de verdadera preocupación- fue mi culpa déjame levantarte ¿estas bien?-

-Si- dijo Katy aun queriendo llorar,

-No llores pequeña- dijo Black hat sacando una enorme paleta con magia, que extrañamente no parecía negra- aquí tienes-

-Woooow gracias- dijo felizmente Katy-

-De nada- dijo el ente sonriendo para después salir del trance y luego entrar en pánico.

*SLAAAAP*

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- grito Black hat abofeteándose así mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Katy muy sorprendida-

-¡Yo nooo…este yo no se yooo…que pasa….ahhhh!- tartamudeo Black hat.

Y paso otra vez ahora fue un episodio de amabilidad que nunca en su vida inmortal y maldita había mostrado, espacialmente a una pequeña niña humana.

-¿ Te duele algo?- dijo Katy preocupada acercándose al villano

-Noooo te me acerques yo yo…..eehh te llevara a casa- dijo desesperadamente Black hat.

-¿En serio?- dijo Katy- pero te ves mal ¿quieres que llame al señor con la bolsa en la cabeza-

-No no no no estoy bien solo…..- dijo Black hat arrancando una de los cabellos de Katy.

-Aauuch- se quejó la niña.

Con sus manos temblorosas utilizando el cabello de la niña formo unos círculos mágicos de color verde para luego abrir un portal hacia un lugar diferente al parecer un vecindario pobre. ** ;)**

-Esa es mi casa- dijo la niña muy contenta-

-Si si si ahora largo largo largo- dijo Black hat empujando a la niña través del portal hacia su casa.

-¡ADIOOOOS Y GRACIAS ERES MI HEROE!- grito la niña para luego cerrarse el portal.

Black hat solo se estremeció al escuchar eso y nerviosamente fue hacia su vitrina de licores para empezar a atragantarse de alcohol.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- dijo el ser sobrenatural con botella en mano y un gracioso tic en el ojo chispeando esa energía misteriosa.

**Espero que las haya gustado. ;) **


End file.
